Lust and Dissatisfaction
by pinksoulsakura
Summary: Len is a well-known playboy who has played around with every girl in school. He is never satisfied by them. He meets Luka who had just recently broken up ith her boyfriend. Luka falls for Len unknown to her of his reputation.


Lust and Dissatisfaction

LenXLuka Fanfic

Warning: Contains MATURE content!

Part1 ~ SPICE (Len's Story)

Her skin was soft and smooth. Her moans fuelled me. I was at the peak of the moment. She kept screaming from the top of her voice.

"Len!" Her screams called out my name. I knew she was begging for me.

I could feel her fingers clasping my back. Her breast was against my chest. Her legs widely open. And me? I was in her. She kept screaming my name. It sounded like a song that gave me pleasure. My cock was deep within her core. She must have been in pain from how deep I was inside her. I looked at her. Green eyes were pleading to me. It was like they were asking for more. She was already in tears. Did I hurt her? Well I really didn't care. As long as I had her, how she felt wasn't a problem for me.

I licked her cheek and kept her near me. She still asked for more. I gave her what she wanted. I stroked her hair before I moved in deeper and deeper. I made her trust me.

"I will give you what you want, my sweet, SWEET lady." I whispered into her ear before I bit it.

My pelvis moved around a little. I wanted her to feel I was deep inside her, make a statement with what I am doing, she was mine.

"Do you still want more?" I said gently. A grin brushed into my face.

She was panting, she didn't answer. Tired already? How boring. I still urged deeper. Her grip got stronger, green eyes spilled down with tears. She couldn't handle it! I let go immediately after I saw the signs that she couldn't handle it any longer. I rested beside her after being on top for a short while. She was still panting.

"L…L…Len…" Her voice quivered.

Her eyes looked tired. I stroked her long aqua hair. Was it in the shade of blue or green? Well I really didn't care. I kissed her and quickly took my lips away from hers. My ocean green eyes met her almost similar shaded ones. It looked like she wanted another. Why would I give her the pleasure of that? She was only my toy, my plaything. Her feelings were not important to me.

"Let's get some sleep." I stood up to pick up her black dress from the floor. The dress I carelessly threw a few moments ago. "We still have class tomorrow." I threw the dress back to her.

I stared at her as she put the dress back on. Her body was bare. The curves and soft skin on her were displayed in front of my eyes just like a show. I can say a woman looks her best if she is bare, when she hid no secrets. She was one of the most popular girls in school, Hatsune Miku. And right now I have a full view of what every guy in school wants to see, her body. I still recalled how fragile I made her. It felt good. But I still wasn't satisfied. Sure she is the most popular girl in school but the way she performed tonight wasn't what I expected from her.

I picked up my boxers and pants which I also threw carelessly on the floor earlier. I put them on. Then I set my gaze onto Miku. She was covered in sweat. The way she looked right now, fragile, manipulated, craving for me. That is the way I want it. I licked the top of my lips just thinking about it. I approached her and lifted her face.

"Len-kun…" She looked dazed. Her cheeks were tinted in red.

I grazed my hand on her cheek, brushing it so she could feel my skin touch her once more. My face neared hers. A smirk revealed from my wet lips. She gazed upon me with her green eyes. I could see her begging for more. But she was still panting, the girl couldn't handle me. My skills with the women are something I can brag about.

"Now my dear" My smirk grew. I pressed my lips to her and kissed her passionately. My tongue twined with hers for a moment and I let go. "Not a word in school." I lifted up her bangs and kissed her forehead.

She nodded weakly. It looks like her responses were all controlled. Of course I knew they were controlled by me. Right now I own her. Her body, her will, everything! They were mine.

"Now lay down and let's get some sleep." I gazed on my cellphone which showed the time. It was 2AM.

She followed my commands as they pass off my lips. She was on the bed already with her eyes closed. I grinned. I felt how much power I had over her at the moment. I took my place beside her. She wrapped her arms around my naked torso. She was still begging for me.

"Next time I'll give you more." I kissed the back of her neck after saying that. "I love you." My words were empty but I said them like they would mean something to her.

She let go of me after I let off that kiss and returned to her original position. I gazed upon her. She was lovely. Her face is gorgeous, she looked like an actress. Her body, though not very full, was delicious. At the moment I wanted to lick her delicate skin again. Her eyes, which were not in my sight at the moment, were the ones I always saw with other women; satisfied. Alright I give her credit with her looks and delicacy but no. I was not satisfied with her. She didn't hold out long. She easily gave in. She wanted more but her body couldn't handle me. I sighed. When will I ever be satisfied? I lay my head on the pillow and thought of that. My hand was twirling her long hair. I looked at her.

"You are just a toy to me. Just part of the game I play." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes. And as always I close them with dissatisfaction.

I woke up. It was my cellphone ringing. I looked at the clock on my phone before I answered it. It was 4AM. Who would call me at a time like this? The caller ID answered that for me. I let out a heavy sigh. It was Luka.

"Hello?" My voice was sleepy yet still attentive to hers.

"Len?" She called my name with a frustrated voice. "Where have you been yesterday and with who? What have you been doing?" She was commanding for an answer.

A smirk grazed my lips. "Nothing much. Haven't been anywhere either." I knew I was lying but that was what I was good at. I made it sound believable.

"I see, then yesterday…" Her voice tamed down. She hesitated to continue her words.

"Hm?" I wanted her to continue talking.

The Miku moaned. I looked at her to see she was still fast asleep. I was relieved.

"Who's voice was that!" She sounded surprised.

"Hm!" Then I snickered a little. "It's okay Luka-san. You're the one I really love, right?" My voice seduced her.

"Uhhhh..." Her voice seemed embarrassed. I'm sure she was blushing across the line.

"Don't worry. Just trust me." My voice continued seducing her.

"Yes Len!" Her voice sounded like she was happy. She put down the phone.

A smirk grazed onto my face. Pitiful girl doesn't know that she is just one of my toys. I looked at Miku who was still asleep. I twirled her hair around. She was also my toy. And at this moment I have to throw her away. I had fun while it lasted. This toy got too boring. I stopped twirling her hair. It was time to throw it away.

I stood up from the bed. I picked up my polo which got thrown into the floor from our heated experience. I put it back on. My gaze set upon her one last time. She looked so innocent; she didn't have a clue what I have done to her. I picked up my bag which was near the door frame. I left her there without her knowing just like an enigma in the night.

I neared my house which was about an hour away from where I just had my playtime. I usually wasn't during the evening. Nobody really minds. My parents were away, working abroad. The only person I lived with was my twin sister. She really never minded that I was away, she actually never knew about what I was doing, better for her innocent mind not to know. She was just too sweet to know about what I am doing. My living situation was just perfect for me. I could have as much fun as I want to without any restraint.

I opened the door. I was welcomed by what I was expecting; nothing. A smile came across my face. It wasn't the smirk I gave to the girls I play with. I didn't want my sister to see that. I was as innocent as her in her eyes and I'm keeping that image safe. I walked across the halls of the house. Empty. It is the way I always see it, this big house where only two people live in. My steps were very quiet; I was walking past my sister's room. I didn't want to wake her up. I passed her room and was nearing my own.

"Len?" A higher pitched version of my own voice called.

I stopped walking and turned back. I stared into the same eyes as my own. It always felt nostalgic staring at them. Her stare was the only one that always pierced mine. Never before has a girl done this to me. I was always confident to look at a girl straight in the eye but she was an exception. Her hair was as short as mine though it wasn't in a ponytail, yet looking at her felt like I was looking at myself with my hair down. She stared innocently at me.

"Why do you always come home late?" She was holding her giant teddy bear. She made it point at me.

"I just asked Miku-san to help me with the some homework." I lied. I approached her and patted her head. "It's still early Rin, better get back to sleep."

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep anymore. I was worried about you Len." Her voice depicted what she said.

I continued to pat her little blonde head. I was only a few centimeters taller than her. I still could gaze above her. A smile grazed my face.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." I stopped patting her. "Let's both get a little more sleep then we'll go to school."

She nodded then smiled back. Her smile was always sweeter than mine. Sometimes I wanted… No… She's my sister! My twin sister I must add. But her smile, the way she moved around, the fact she looked like me but acted differently. It was very tempting. Sometimes I wanted to break all boundaries and take her for myself. Maybe she would be the one to satisfy my unsatisfied cravings.

Rin sheepishly walked back to her room. I gazed upon her. She looked adorable in her pink pajamas, the way moves is just like that of a child's. We used to always be together. We were the twins that were never separated. Well until we both hit Junior High. Rin started dating a senior. This made her less attentive to me. This pissed me off. I also started dating other women. They never satisfied me. It looked like. Yes, only my sister made me completely satisfied. I walked back to my room having thoughts about her.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I took my time to check my cellphone, 10 new messages, all from Luka. I sighed then opened her messages. They all asked if we could go out. I looked around the classroom; I've already played with every girl here. There was Miku who had been my recent toy; she was busy chatting with the other girls who I had already played with. Akita Neru, the girls' volleyball team's best player, was standing near the door, her eyes were on me. I winked at her, a light pink tint appeared on her cheeks and she looked away. She must have had fun when I played with her. I don't exactly remember when but who cares! Then there was this girl sitting at the window sill near my seat. Yowane Haku who wasn't very social, she preferred staying by that window sill. She looked at me and blushed. If I was right she thought of the time we had fun with each other. How could it not be obvious, her cheeks were flushing red. I grazed her presence with my smile and she quickly took her eyes off me. These women, they couldn't handle me, they all never satisfied me.

After looking at all these dissatisfying women I turned my attention back to my cellphone. I messaged Luka back that we'll meet each other after school. Megurine Luka, I have only recently met her. It was just an accidental meeting. She was a girl who had just recently broken up with her boyfriend. I was the one who comforted her. And what else would I have expected, she has fallen for me. Of all the girls I met, she was a persistent one. She always begged for me to see her, she always asked where I was and who I am with. A pain in the head I can say. She replied immediately about how excited she was to see me again. I replied back that I was too. I just have to keep in mind to keep my toy happy before I play with it. This was all a game for me.

"Len?" A familiar voice called out.

I looked up find myself staring at eyes similar to mine.

"Here's your lunch." Rin said handing me a bento box. Her smile was as sweet as ever.

I reached out for the bento box and smiled back at her. "Thank you Rin."

She giggled a little. Hearing that adorable giggle was driving me crazy. I wanted her NOW! I shook that idea away. I kept in mind that she was my sister.

"Rin" A low voice called out, hearing that pissed me off.

"Kaito-kun!" She looked cheerfully at the man standing at the front of the door.

He was tall. His blue eyes were gazing upon my sister. He had a smile on his face. Yes, Kaito was my sister's boyfriend, the reason why her attention to me has lessened. I hated everything about him. He was older than me, was taller, looked more mature and worse, he wasn't related to Rin in blood. He had all of the blessing to be with her.

"Kaito-kun" Her attention which was earlier mine turned to him. "I made you some bento. Let's eat together."

He approached her. "Thank you Rin. You're always so sweet." He held her hand.

I gritted my teeth. That's it! I needed to take this out on one of my toys. And what do you know? Luka was the perfect toy to play with.

To my dismay it rained during the afternoon. I messaged Luka that we couldn't see each other. She replied about how unfortunate it was. I had the same feelings as her. Now what can I do? All this heat in my body needed to come out. I was at the library, everyone was there, and to my dismay even Kaito was there with Rin. They looked sweet. I wanted to puke. Beside me was Gumi, one of the girls I've recently played with. She was staring at me with her green eyes. I was twirling her lime green hair. It was good I had something to play around with while I was pissed.

I stood up for a second, maybe I could find a book to read while waiting for the rain to settle down. Gumi's eyes pleaded for me to stay. I smiled at her.

"I'll be back." I said and left her.

I took out a book from a shelf that was far away from the seats. There was someone beside me, holding my hand; I looked at who it was. A pair of brown eyes gazed at me. I smirked.

"Meiko-sensei" My ocean green eyes set there sight on her. I looked at her from head to toe. I still can't believe this woman was my homeroom teacher and I've already played with her.

"Len" Her voice was mature and sexy. I felt somehow stimulated. "A surprise seeing you here"

"It's raining outside. I can't go home yet." I said simple words in a seducing manner.

"Oh…" That one sound that came from her mouth already signalled how she was turned on by the sound of my voice. It was the most familiar sound I could hear from a woman.

I gripped on her hand tighter. "Meiko" I didn't call her sensei. Right now we were at the same level. No. I was in a higher level than her. "I love you." The words were empty but by the look in her eyes it meant something to her.

"Len" Her voice was begging for me. She dropped the book she was holding. "I'm sorry." She let go of my hand and bent over to pick it up.

My body was fuelled. Her skirt was short. When she bent over her panties were showing. I licked the top of my lips. I guess I didn't need Luka today. Meiko was here; ready to be my next toy. She didn't completely satisfy me but I was craving for at least something. I hugged her from behind then bit the back of her neck.

"Len" Her voice weakened.

"I will give you what you asked for… MORE." I seduced her.

She didn't fight back. I knew she wanted more. I reached down her blouse and unbuttoned the top portion. My hand reached inside to touch her soft, full breast. I could feel her sweat trickling down her body. She wanted it. She couldn't control herself. I pulled my hand out of her blouse and turned her face to look at me. Her brown eyes were pleading. I lowered my face and kissed her passionately. I made her body even more heated, made her ask for me more. I took my lips away from her but my tongue stayed for a bit to lick the top of her lip.

"Not very noisy, there are people around." I whispered to her.

She nodded weakly. I reached down her skirt. I first felt her pussy that was covered by her silk underwear. I snickered a little. I felt her underwear beginning to get wet. She was fuelled right now with my lust. I licked the back her neck, my tongue circling it. Her hair was short which didn't give me a problem. Her neck was smooth. The taste of a woman's skin was always delectable. I reached lower and carefully pulled down that bothersome piece of clothing. I stared carefully at her now exposed ass and bit my lower lip. I touched her delicate bottom and squeezed it a little, soft. A smirk grazed my lips once again. My hand wandered near her ass' opening. I readied one of my fingers and carefully inserted it into her.

She moaned a little but kept quiet. Very obedient of her, my little toy. My finger circled inside the hole of her ass and I pulled it out. I wanted to replace my finger with something else, I craved for it to be replaced, my finger wasn't enough to satisfy my craving. I knew I wanted to. I felt my cock throbbing inside my pants; I controlled it for the moment's time. I readied two of my fingers and inserted it into her. She moaned a little. Quietly. Good girl. I pulled my fingers out afterwards. I can't take it anymore. I zippered down my pants and pulled down my boxers .I carefully positioned myself; I aimed for it carefully and before I knew it my cock which wanted to be in her had its wish fulfilled. Now I didn't care that it wasn't in the regular place. I needed to let it out. She kept moaning. She looked at me with her pleading eyes, they were screaming more! I went in deeper. I could see her biting her bottom lip to prevent her from screaming. I leaned behind her back then bit her neck. I felt all my problems flying away, this intoxicating feeling that brought me happiness. But satisfaction? I didn't think so. Sweat was covering her face. I could see it from where I was. She was panting. Her body was getting heavier. I could see her arms trembling. With the sight of her weakness I pulled myself out. Her panting was heavy. She looked at me when I stopped.

"That's enough for now." A smirk grazed my face. "We don't want to get caught."

She nodded weakly. I pulled my boxers up and zippered my pants. She pulled up her underwear and buttoned back her blouse. She had to fix her hair and clothes. Her legs were still wobbling, she had a hard time standing up. She leaned on the book shelf to support herself. Meiko was known to be a strict, disciplinarian. But looking at her now, she didn't look like it. She was under my finger.

"I better go now sensei." I gave her a kiss then took out a random book from the shelf. I left her there, still weak.

I went back to the table where Gumi was still waiting for me. I put the book on top of the table and took out some hand sanitizer from my bag. I rubbed it on my hands. Gumi kept staring at me.

"What took you so long?" Her sweet voice asked me.

"I just saw sensei at the back. She wanted to talk to me about my class performance." I bluffed. I sat back down beside her. She leaned her on my arm.

"Len" She was pleading for me.

"Next time" I smiled at her.

Her cheeks were tinted pink. When I see a girl fluster over me it always made me overwhelm with joy. I love it. I crave for it. Just the image of it made my hormones roar. I was always happy that these women would easily fall for me. They would give me what I want. But when will I find the woman who could satisfy my cravings?

The rain was stopping. A lot of the students noticed that. I was glad it stopped early. Maybe I did have time to play with Luka. The thought of another game just made me smile. I looked at Gumi, stood up from my seat and smiled at her.

"Gumi, I better go home." I told her.

"Len" Her voice was begging for me.

I stroke her hair. "I have to finish the history homework Meiko-sensei gave us." After what happened between us, I'm sure Meiko would have given me a good grade, homework done or not.

She nodded. "Alright Len"

I kissed her cheek. "I love you." Those empty words pass by my mouth again.

"I love you too Len." There was passion in her voice, something I have never put into those words.

I left her from where she was sitting. I didn't look back. I had other business to take care of. I pulled out my cellphone from my bag, looked into my contacts, searching for Luka's name. When I arrived to the school grounds I took a good look around. Everybody was busy rushing to their homes with the fear of the rain coming back. I'm sure nobody will notice me making this call. I hit the call button on my phone. After a few seconds somebody picked up the other line.

"Hello? Len?" Her voice sounded cheerful.

"Luka, change of plans, the rain stopped earlier than I've expected. I need to meet up with you." I was commanding her to meet up with me. I knew she would agree, no woman can say NO to me.

"Where will we meet up?" Her voice was excited yet trembling.

"Let's meet up at the park near your apartment."

"I'll be there as fast as I can!" She answered nervously and put down the phone.

A smirked grazed my face once again. It's play time! I quickly walked away from the school grounds, looked around. I was able to see Rin walking with Kaito. I gritted my teeth but a smirk replaced my anger. I had Luka tonight; she will quench the thirst I am feeling. I walked faster before I would puke looking at my sister holding hands with another man.

I arrived at the park after a few minutes. I saw a woman sitting on the bench, sapphire eyes staring down the ground, twirling her long pink her, and she looked like she was waiting for someone. I already knew who it was she was waiting for.

"Luka-san" I called out to the woman.

She looked at my. A very happy smile appeared on her face. "Len!" She excitingly called out my name. She ran towards me and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back. Her body was warm. No. It was HOT. "Sweety, how have you been?"

Her sapphire eyes gazed upon me. "I'm alright Len, now that I'm with you."

I smiled then stroked her long pink hair. It was soft and smooth. I'm assuming that her skin will feel better than this. I stared into her eyes, I read them, and they were pleading for me. She just had to wait; I'll give her what she wanted.

"Luka-san, I love you." Those empty words pass through my lips.

I lowered her face and kissed her. She immediately gripped my body, easily brought up by the hot sensation I gave her. I moved my lips away from hers. Her eyes pleaded for more. I pursed my hand on her lips.

"After dinner sweety" I used my seducing voice.

She nodded. "I'll get it ready immediately!"

I held her hand. "Lead the way sweety"

She blushed. Her eyes set their gaze away from me. She began to walk forward and I followed her. This woman was willing to let this person she never knew well into her home. Luka is 20 while I was 14. She doesn't teach in school. She was just this random person that appears into my life as my toy. I didn't really mind, actually, I didn't care. As long as I could play with her then everything else wasn't a problem.

Luka prepared a full meal; appetizer, main course and yes, dessert. Her desserts were sweet but I would taste something sweeter after. It fuelled me; just the thought of playing with my new toy excited me. After dinner we went inside her room. The sweet smell of a woman's room, it drives me nuts.

"Luka" I called her out, no honorifics needed, at this moment she was not a woman older than me that I should respect.

"Len" Her sapphire eyes gazed at mine.

Without question I pressed my lips against hers, I gave her a long, wet, passionate kiss. She clasped into my body, held it tight, my smaller built was her only source to keep herself under control. But I didn't want her to control herself. I want her to LET-IT-ALL-OUT. I pushed her against the wall. We almost hit a mirror. I'm sure if we hit the mirror it would break, I put a lot of force into that pushed, showed her how strong I was. I was the master of this game, nobody else but me! Our lips were still locked. I felt like wanting to rip off the clothes from her body. I was fuelled with intoxication. I wanted to play with this woman NOW!

"Do you want it Luka?" I asked after our lips have separated from the passionate kiss. I used the voice that drove every woman mad for me.

"Yes Len" Her voice was subtle yet pleading.

Our lips came back to each other after the short exchange of words. We didn't need any more words. Our actions spoke for themselves, we wanted each other. Our lips parted after another long and passion kiss. I stared into her sapphire eyes. They looked like real sapphires now; they shined with the glimmering need. Her eyes told me the whole story of what is to come, a satisfied woman. She gripped into my waist.

"Len take me away." Her voice was soft and longing.

A smirk brushed onto my lips. I lead her onto the bed. It smelled like roses, my senses were always extra sensitive at times like this. It felt good to be overpowered by this natural urge. It made me forget about my problems even for the moment. We lie on the bed, my hands held her waist, her hands clinging on the back of my neck. This was it, we didn't want to let go of each other. I looked at her straight in the eye. She was mine now.

I pressed my lips against hers again. My hands were already crawling around her thighs. Her skin was so soft, so delicate, it felt like my hands were being my tongue, it was so delicious. I intoxicated myself with the softness of her skin. I can't take it anymore! I took off my gakuen jacket and shirt with one swift movement and threw it carelessly on the ground. I gave her a view of my already thirsty body. She looked at it, I saw the ever more longing look of her eyes. She wanted it ever more now that she had a perfect view of it.

I already kicked off my shoes, bent down for my feet to take off my socks. There I had a few of her feet; she still had her heels on. A grin grazed on my face. I slowly slipped of her heels and carefully dropped them off the floor. I licked the top of my lip at the sight of her perfectly shaped feet. I licked them, even her skin here felt delicate, it tasted so good. I lay back on the bed after tasting a bit of her, took a good look at her face. She had a weak smile on her face, enjoying the little sensations I gave her. Don't worry Luka soon you'll feel how much sensation I can give to a woman.

I held her body on my already exposed torso. I frowned a little. She had her blouse on; it blocked her skin from touching the one that will one intoxicate her. I pushed her on the bed, restrained her hands from any movement, my face near her neck, my lips pursed it. I took my hands away from restraining her, she wasn't going anywhere, she enjoyed this too much. I slowly buttoned off her blouse, looking at her body that is slowly being exposed. I pulled the blouse off her body and threw it to the floor. Her top body was now exposed except for one annoying part. Her black laced bra covered her full breast. I brushed my hand against her breast; still felt her annoying bra covering my touch from it. But I felt her excitement, her chest was throbbing, she was moaning, I saw her biting her lower lip. She was hungry for me.

I gently lifted her up from her laid down position. My hands brushed the hair from the back of her head; I was looking for something, the bra strap. My hand was crawling around her back, it felt her soft skin. Then I found the thing that was interrupting my playtime, her silly little bra. I unhooked her bra, something I was used to doing, separated the straps away. I laid her back down; I was looking from above her. A grin appeared on my face, her eyes gazed on me, aware of what I was about to do, yet those eyes didn't care; they allowed me to do whatever I wanted. I reached for her bra then slowly pulled it off from above her, I moved up and her body followed to allow me to take that annoying bra off. Once it was off I already had a full view of it, her naked top. The grin on my face stayed there, I twirled her bra so she could see it, I have taken off that piece of clothing that covered her breasts, which were beautifully full. I threw it away, I didn't need it.

I leaned back down on top of her, laid my head on top of her full breast, they were comfortably soft. I rubbed my head a little, I could feel her heart beat, it was fast, and I was thrilled. I lifted my head back up; she gripped the back of my neck. Did she want me to stay there? Naughty little girl, I'm not at the good part yet. I was still playing around with her, just getting up with my fun.

I kissed her left breast, I gave her more and more of what she wanted, I also was quenching my own thirst. I licked the breast that just touched my lip. She made sounds, soft and gentle moans. Those sounds were music to my ears. I bit her left nipple, those moans grew louder, and this made me more satisfied. She tasted so good, she was so delicious. Her grip on me was getting tighter; her body was getting hotter and hotter. She was making me a very happy boy right now.

I looked back into her eyes. Her face longed for me, her eyes had that begging look, her cheeks were flushing red, she was biting her lower lip, and she looked so sexy.

"L…L…Len" Her voice was weak and longing.

She made me want her more. She was very fragile at the moment, under my control, under my finger, my toy. I caressed my lips around her neck, they wondered around her body. I made my kisses wet, mixed with her already sweaty body. Then I began to lick her after I got tired of kissing. Her body mixed with her sweat tasted so good. She moaned. It was music to my ears.

I faced her again. My face was above her, she was still flustering; her cheeks tinted in red, her eyes stared into mine, an expression of desire on her face. She was driving me crazy now. This toy was starting to get fun. I grazed a smirk on my face, I leaned nearer her, she was already naked, and I couldn't wait to take it all off. My face neared her. I was above her, I felt very superior, and well I always did with women.

"Len… give… it… to… me…" She was already intoxicated. She lifted herself up and to my surprise was able to kiss me.

I grinned when our lips parted. "Aren't you the wild one?" This was exciting. A woman never had the strength to actually even kiss me under my intoxicating lust. Maybe I needed to give her more.

I responded to that kiss with another lip lock but this time longer, more passionate. I could feel our tongues intertwining with each other. It felt so good; the taste of a woman's tongue brings me pleasure. I still wasn't satisfied, I wanted more MORE! Our lips parted after a long and passionate kiss. That time I didn't want to part lips with her. She was being a very fun toy to play with.

One of my hands touched her face while my other wandered to her skirt. I unzipped the side of her black mini skirt. I smiled at her before I got back up to pull her skirt off her. It slid of her soft and delicate skin, and like other useless things I threw it away. There was only one thing that blocked me from seeing her complete beauty, her black laced panty, annoying pieces of clothes, always a barrier for me to have complete fun.

I touched her pussy while it was still covered by her panties. She moaned a little. A grin appeared on my face, it was wet. That feeling of a wet girl just made me want to drive straight into her. My hand found its way to her panty's waist garter. I pulled it up and released it. She winced a little. That made me more driven. Alright! It was time to take this barrier off from what I wanted to see! I slowly pulled down her panty; she made her legs follow my movement. Isn't she such a good girl? She's making my job much easier. I gave a lick on her leg while it followed the movement of her underwear being taken off. I threw her panty, now the last piece of junk was away. I gazed at her from head to toe, she was completely bare, and she looked beautiful.

I licked the top of my lip; just the sight of her was delicious. She looked like a delicacy platter that has been served to me, ready to be eaten. I touched her now exposed pussy once more. Now I could feel how wet she was.

"Aren't we the excited one?" My voice was seducing.

All I heard from her was a weak giggle. "Keep… going…" Her voice was weak but commanding.

Well that was a surprising response, she was a wild one. She needed to be tamed. I spread her legs apart to give me a full view of pussy. I immediately inserted one of my fingers into her core. She winced a little. I was taming her wild side right now. My finger felt her inner walls, she was moaning a moan that sounded different from other girls, and this stimulated me. She pushed herself forward, my finger sank deeper. This woman… Now how much I wanted to rip my pants off and just give it to her. This woman was different, she's driving me nuts! I shook the thought off; pull yourself together Len! You are the one who was supposed to drive her nuts, not the other way around! But I couldn't deny it, she was different from my other toys, she wasn't breaking off. But a thought crossed my mind, how long will she last?

I pulled out my finger. My cock began to throb from inside my pants. I looked at her now, she was smiling, it was weak but she was smiling. Her eyes looked gentle, her cheeks were in the most beautiful shade of red.

"More… Len… more…" Her eyes were begging for it.

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to answer her plead! This woman was making me crazy! I leaned back above her and restrained her hands; a wild grin crossed my face. She was panting, and I was as well. She made me feel hot enough to pant like this. Not has a woman ever done this to me.

"More… I'll give you more!" My voice was commanding.

All I saw was her aroused face after those words passed my lips. I released her from the restrain. She clinged onto me. This was how much she wanted me. Now I wanted her! I unzipped my pants and tossed them off as quickly as I could. The same goes for my boxers. I didn't need them now; all I needed was the woman with me. I needed Luka. Now I've exposed myself to her.

"Len…" Her voice sounded seducing. "I never knew you had it like that in your age." She snickered. She clinged onto me, lifted herself up and kissed me. I returned the favor and accepted the kiss full-heartedly.

We parted lips. I touched her face. "You will enjoy it so much." Then I finally entered her.

She moaned. "Deeper! Deeper!"

I gave her what she wanted. I went into her deeper. I just wanted her to scream my name. That would be the best music I would here in my 14 year old life. She followed my movements. She pushed herself. I went in deeper; my cock was completely inside her core. I could feel her grip on my back getting heavier. Was she getting tired?

"Keep… On… Going…!" She cried out.

She was a strong one! Never before has a woman called out any signs of strength when I had myself completely inside them. Luka wasn't like the other girls.

My pelvis moved, I got deeper if I could get deeper. Why was I following her? My head started to feel heavy. She wasn't my toy any longer, she was my drug. I craved for her. What kind of spell has she casted on me? I was complete under her control.

"Len! Len!" Her screams sounded like she was begging.

"Luka…" My voice was the one weakening.

She bit her lip. "Yes Len?"

"You… are… one… wonderful… woman…" I panted between each word.

A sweet yet weak smile grazed me. She was panting too. We both got tired. I kissed her again. I needed the fuel to do more.

"Luka… say that you want me…" I commanded her as my lips parted with hers.

"I want you Len…" Her answer was gentle.

"Louder!"

"I want you Len! Take me more!"

Her voice echoed into my ears. It felt hypnotising. I thrusted myself even more into her. She was moaning. I wanted her to scream my name with extreme pleasure. My breathes got heavier, and I listened to her breathing. It was heavy and irregular. We both felt the intoxication of this heated experience. I gave in one big thrust.

"Len! Len!" She screamed. The sound I wanted to hear.

I looked at her. She was sweating so much. Her eyes gazed upon me like they were smiling, her cheeks tinted in deep red, her lips seeming to beg for another kiss. But me? I felt tired, my breathing got heavier, my head was spinning. Was this the feeling of satisfaction? I gazed upon her once again. This time her eyes were closed.

"Len…" She moaned softly.

I disengaged myself from her and stroked her hair. "You did well." I had a smile on my face. I felt dazed. "I love you…"

She smiled back. How much more could this woman intoxicate me? I kissed her. After I kissed her I gazed on her naked body again from head to toe. Such a grace. Then I looked at her face again. I touched it, she didn't quiver. Was she asleep? I guess so. I was still panting. This woman, I wanted more now. She drove me nuts! No… She completely manipulated me.

I held my head and stood up from the bed. She completely intoxicated me. I picked up all my clothes from the floor and put them back on. I gazed upon this woman. She laid there beautifully with her bare body. I still felt dazed, I couldn't stay any longer. I had to remind myself "She's just my toy", those words played like a record in my head. I walked out of the room and made my way outside her apartment.

I walked back home. I didn't know what time it was. I unlocked the door and came in. To my surprise I was greeted by a pair of ocean green eyes.

"Len where have you been!" Rin sounded angry. "I've been worried!"

"I just asked some help with the history homework." I walked away from her. Not now Rin. I was still thirsty.

"You didn't need to. Kaito-kun was here and he…"

I punched the wall and stopped her from saying anything else. "Kaito! Always Kaito!" I looked at her with a dazed look.

"Len?" I saw the fear in her eyes.

I grabbed her hand and pinned her to the wall. "I had enough with you and Kaito!"

"Len what are you talking about?" Her eyes were in the verge of tears.

"Rin! You're the one I really love! I had enough of playing with other women…" I smirk grazed my face.

"Len!" A voice came from the door.

I looked at the door that was still opened. It was Luka. Her sapphire eyes were already in tears. I was shocked.

"Luka-san? What are you…?" I said, my voice quivered

"So that's how it really was." She covered her mouth, her eyes full of tears. Then she tossed my bag. "You left this at my apartment." She ran off crying.

All I could do was stare at both Rin and Luka. I still held my sister who was crying her eyes out. I looked at Luka who ran from me. I was used to leaving girls but this… This was something even my Spice couldn't make sweet in the end.


End file.
